Adventure Time: With Finn & Cake
by lg6884
Summary: Title says it all, but it's not just gonna be Cake in Jake's place. This is more of an experimental story.


Finn dove through the underwater city's barrier, fighting through the pain as it surged throughout his body. Finn wanted a chance to admire the beautiful underwater city, which truly was a utopia in it's heyday, but soon found himself surrounded by ravenous tadpole cyborg warriors that fart kitten shaped gas clouds toting spears.

Finn took off his' backpack and pulled a giant key from it. Finn gripped the bottom of the key, as if it were a sword, and proceeded by bashing the tadpoles over their' heads with the key. The tadpoles were defeated with little effort and Finn pressed onward.

Soon Finn was standing at the bottom of the inverted steps of the wizard, Noeyedeya, and began climbing up the wizard's steps. After his' finger agonizing climb up the plight of steps, Finn was at the locked ancient door of Noeyedeya. It was at this point that Finn needed to present his' magic key. The door slowly crept open, and behind it was a room encased with a bright light.

Finn watched from outside the room as Princess Bubblegum stepped outside and embraced him in a warm hug.

"My hero." She said as she closed her' eyes, puckered her lips, and leaned her head forward.

Her' lips were centimeters away from touching Finn's...

"Finnegan, Finnegan!" Cake the Cat's voice echoed.

"Wha?" Finn said as his surroundings began to wave back and forth.

"Finn, it's time to get up hun." Cake said to the awakening Finn.

"Cake?" Finn said as he, sluggishly, flashed his' eyes open and closed.

"Come on now baby, you don't wannabe late for your' thirteenth do you?" Cake said as she carefully extracted Finn from his' bed/sleeping bag.

"Mmmm." Finn moaned.

"I bet I know what'll get you to open those pretty blue peepers of yours..." Cake said with a grin.

Finn's eyes remained shut.

"That girl you like's gonna be there..." Cake said in a, pleasantly, humming tone.

"And I know you like her because of the way you always blush when you're around her." Cake excitedly stated.

"Cake!" Finn said, in a voice coated with embarrassment, as he quickly sat up.

"Ah, that got you up." Cake, sounding quite pleased with herself, said with a triumphant grin.

"That doesn't mean anything." Finn denied, his blushing cheeks proving otherwise.

"Mmhmm sure it doesn't baby, now go get washed up. We'll be leaving soon." Cake said, still having a grin of self-satisfaction.

"I'll take a bath, but I'm gonna be late." Finn said as he made his way to the bathroom.

"_And why is that_?" Cake demanded, her grin turning into a disappointed frown.

"You know why, every year Ice Queen attacks." Finn said before turning on the water.

"Ah shoot, with all the planning I forgot about Ice Queen." Cake said with a face palm.

"Well maybe this'll be the year she doesn't attack." Cake, full of hope, said.

"Doubt it." Finn called from inside the slowly filling tub.

Finn tried to relax, he was actually very excited about today being his birthday. But he also knew that, like every year, the Ice Queen would be very aggressive with her attack. The attacks themselves weren't the most upsetting, but rather Ice Queen's motives.

There aren't many princes in Ooo, heck there were more kings, and Ice Queen didn't think any of the pickings were really to her liking. She was mostly interested in the looks, and the majority weren't even humanoids. So rather than simply learn to not be as shallow, Ice Queen decided she'd settle for the best available guys in Ooo: heroes. Unfortunately for the princesses in Ooo, the best way Ice Queen could think of meeting heroes was by attacking them and their kingdoms. Ice Queen has openly admitted that when he's old enough she will try forcing Finn to marry her, even by means of kidnapping. Which always made Finn more cautious around his birthday, especially since he's so close to being of age.

"You can do this Finn, you just need to stop Ice Queen. Then you can relax and enjoy your party." Finn said aloud to himself as he was about to exit the tub.

"Do you always talk to yourself when you're alone?" a feminine voice Finn knew asked, causing Finn's complexion to turn as pale as a cloud. It was Marceline.

Finn, caught off guard by his unwanted company, was about to let out a startled scream. Only for his mouth to quickly fill with water as he sank deeper into the bathtub.

Finn, continuing to cough up water, tried to call for his older sister Cake.

"What's the matter hero?" Marceline asked with a sneer creeping on her face.

"Do you need some _mouth to mouth?_" Marceline asked in a teasing tone as she brought her face mere inches away from Finn's.

Her face being so close to his made Finn blush as red as a tomato. There was so little distance between the two that Finn could not only see Marceline lick her lips with a hungry gaze, but also hear the sound of her tongue gliding across them.

"Wh... what are you doing in here?" Finn asked, as water trickled down his forehead.

"I just came to wish you a happy birthday." Marceline said, her grin not going away.

"Maybe give you your' birthday gift..." Marceline said as she winked her left eye.

"You can give it to him at the party with the rest of the guests." Cake, who was now standing in the doorway with a drawn sword in hand, said.

"Suit yourself." Marceline said with her' eyes glaring at Finn one last time before disappearing, likely turning invisible.

Cake continued to stare at Finn, having a contempt look of frustration on her face. Finn could tell Cake was annoyed, the air between the two growing heavier and heavier by the second. After feeling all this tension on his' shoulder; Finn was about to start talking to Cake, just to break the silence.

"Get dressed. _**NOW.**_" Cake ordered, neigh demanded of, Finn.

After getting dressed, and scolded by Cake, Finn headed out with his' gold sword at hand. Finn was on his way to the Ice Queen's den: The Ice Kingdom. Finn's plan was simple, stop whatever plan she has cooking up and then enjoy his party. On Finn's way there, he decided to stop by the Candy Kingdom to say "hi" to Princess Bubblegum.

Finn was about to run into the castle, when he heard the Princess cheerfully humming a tune as she watered her' plants in the castles garden.

"Hey Princess." Finn said with a grin.

"Hey Finn, happy birthday." Princess Bubblegum happily replied as she tilted her head away from her plants.

Without warning, Princess Bubblegum gave him a hug. Finn, completely off guard, began to blush. He was not expecting that from Princess Bubblegum. The Princess was a little confused as to why Finn was being quiet, until she realized that her dress was a little dirty from her' gardening. The Princess soon released her' grip, believing that Finn was to embarrassed to tell her the truth.

"Sorry, my' dress is a little dirty." The Princess said as she dusted off her dress.

"Will you wait for me while I change?" Bubblegum, politely, asked.

In truth Finn didn't really want to wait, but he couldn't help but nod his' head "yes."

Finn quietly waited there, in the castle garden, while Princess Bubblegum was changing. Finn didn't want to just stand about, but he knew it would upset the princess if he wasn't... so the boy stood there, for several minutes, until the princess finally returned to the garden wearing another dress.

"Sorry it took so long, I was getting your' present." Princess Bubblegum, apologetically, said in a cheery voice as she handed Finn a blue test tube.

To be continued?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

This Ooo is virtually identical to the one in the show, the only real differences I can say for now are that Cake and Ice Queen exist here while there is no Ice King or Jake. I'm not following any real storyline. I might have a ship in this story. I'm not sure what it'll be, but I will think of one. I know I don't need one to write a good story, but I feel like it'll give Finn a drive. That goal to earn the heart of the women he loves, so I hope I can achieve that. I also hope this first chapter interested you enough to want me to write more, because right now... that's the only reason I'm writing: for you to enjoy.


End file.
